


Coffee Shop

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sweet little coffee date with Ethan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request for my Tumblr, @sweetie-pie-sean.

The scent of coffee fills the air, wafting from behind the counter and traveling around the small shop.You taken in a deep breath, enjoying the smell as Ethan’s hand brushes against yours.

“What are you going to get, babe?” He asks, eyes focused on the menus as your fingers intertwine with his.

“Same as usual. How about you?”

“Not sure yet…” You smile at Ethan’s words as he continues looking over the menu, obviously fighting some sort of inner, coffee-related conflict.

“You’re caught between the chai latte and the mocha again, aren’t you?” You ask him with a slightly mocking tone. The boy laughs and nudges you with his elbow.

“Hey, they’re both really good! It’s hard to choose! At least I’m not boring like you, always getting the same thing!” He teases back. You simply laugh and roll your eyes, choosing to let this one go.

Ethan’s playfulness is easily one of your favourite things about him…next to his golden heart, lovely face, cute voice, and those lovely, hazel eyes of his… You look over his face as his inner turmoil continues and can’t resist the temptation to lean in and peck his cheek softly. He smiles down at you.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing.” You reply simply, tugging on his hand and walking up to the counter when the previous customer walks away. Ethan orders for both of you, glancing over to you to make sure to get your order correct before paying.

“How about you go and grab us a table and I’ll stick around for the coffee?” He offers as the barista writes the orders on the cups.

“Sure thing.” You lean up and peck his cheek again before scanning over the small shop for a table.

The shop is mostly empty, like always. To be honest, the lack of people is your favourite part of the little cafe; no one there to recognize Ethan and interrupt your beloved coffee dates. Regardless of the near-empty state of the shop, you choose the table farthest from the counter, eager to be as isolated as possible.

You sigh peacefully as you take a seat, simply happy to be free from work and classes for a day. How long has it been since you and Ethan went on a date like this? A few weeks? Maybe a full month? You really can’t be sure at this point… He disappears a lot, dedicating hours upon hours to recording and editing; you only saw him for about an hour during the “A Date With Markiplier” project…

But that really doesn’t bother you since you know how much YouTube projects mean to him; to be honest, you worry that you’ll get in the way of things sometimes. His fans are the most important thing in his life, and you completely respect that.

“Here you go, babe.” Ethan says, interrupting your thoughts and setting your coffee down in front of you.

“Thanks, sweetie.” You say with a smile, picking up the drink and taking a sip from it. “So, you said something about telling me a story in the car?” You remind him. His eyes light up when you mention it.

“Oh yeah, and it’s one hell of a story too!” He exclaims, leaning forward in his seat.

And that’s how you spend the afternoon; laughing, relaxing, and enjoying coffee as Ethan tells story after story about Mark and Tyler’s shenanigans throughout the project. The stories continue on even after the coffee runs out and the sun slowly starts to set. You smile as Ethan pushes his empty coffee cup to the edge of the table, still immersed in one of his stories.


End file.
